The Night Blaine Cried Himself To Sleep
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Short Story - What happened after Blaine left Eli. C house in a rush.


Blaine had never felt so sick. He was physically shaking as he ran towards his parked car. His mind racing as he had flashbacks of what he had just been doing. He was such a fool, what had he been thinking. He got in and started the engine looking back out at the boy who was now by the front door with an unsure look on his face. He put his foot on the pedal as he sped away from the house hoping to never return.  
"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so so sorry" Blaine repeated several times like somehow repeating these words would erase the last few hours as if it never happened. After 20 minutes of driving he finally arrived home seeing that his parent's cars weren't back, he sighed in relief as he got out and headed to his door as fast as he could.

Making it to his room he locked the door and threw himself on his bed. Every part of him felt dirty and unclean. He looked at the mirror that was in the corner of his room and walked over to it. He slowly inspected himself from head to toe as he took off his jacket revealing his shirt which hadn't had the buttons at the top done up since he was in a rush. He quickly ripped it off and threw the shirt to the other side of the room. He wanted to burn it, it was just a reminder of what he had done, his betrayal. It made him sick to think someone else's hands had touched it, removed it from his body. It should have been Kurt and only him.

After taking a shower he went and put on some baggy trousers before finding a top in his wardrobe that Kurt had left behind at his house which he had never picked up. It still smelt of him, making Blaine begin to cry as he cradled it in his arms. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and imagined Kurt was there in his arms just like a few months earlier. A small smile crept across his face as he opened his eyes again to see Kurt's smiling face looking back at him.  
"Kurt?" Blaine asked confused as he held onto the top even tighter.  
"Yes Blaine" Kurt replied as his eyes searched for Blaine and once he found them he suddenly lost one happy smile making Blaine feel sick in the pit of his stomach.  
"Kurt?"  
"How could you Blaine? Why would you do this to me?" Kurt said as he pushed him away. Blaine had never seen Kurt look so evil.  
"I...I"  
"You took my heart Blaine, ripped it out of my chest and tore it into pieces." Blaine watched as Kurt placed his hand his chest just over his heart.  
"You don't deserve this." Suddenly Blaine felt a horrifying pain in his chest as he looked down to see that Kurt now had his hand inside of him and with one tug pulled out his heart. Blaine started to choke as he felt the blood suddenly leave his body through the hole Kurt had left.  
"I..I.." As much as Blaine tried he couldn't master up any words as he watched a laughing Kurt throw his heart onto the floor before he started to jump on it.  
"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine choked as he felt his body go limp as it began to fall to the floor, dying before he hit it.

Blaine screamed as he opened his eyes.  
"It was a dream, just a dream" He said as he checked the area around him. He must have fallen to sleep when he had grabbed a hold of Kurt's top. He quickly pulled on the shirt before hopping off his bed. He had hoped the whole day had been a dream but to not much luck. He slowly walked over to his desk and turned on his computer. After logging on he checked his Facebook quickly as he saw Eli had left him several messages. He quickly read them before deleting each one. Blaine had felt terrible not only had he hurt Kurt but he had hurt Eli. How had he known he had a boyfriend it wasn't for him to know and since Blaine didn't have his relationship status set public then he wouldn't have seen it. He wanted to send him a message back to explain everything but he knew he couldn't, it would only make things worse. No he would block him and that would be that. As he pressed block he saw that Kurt had updated his profile with a picture of him in there New York apartment. Blaine shed a tear as he touched the screen and stroked the smiling boys face. Blaine knew he had to go and tell him. He knew he would mostly likely lose him but he couldn't live with this guilt, it would eat away at him if he didn't. He would book tickets and visit him as soon as he could.

That night cried himself to sleep Blaine.


End file.
